


Black Sheep

by stopthismiracle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Dotae, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopthismiracle/pseuds/stopthismiracle
Summary: Donghyuk was known as the black sheep in his family, he could justify himself with going through a rebellious face, but who is he trying to cheat? He was always that way.





	Black Sheep

Donghyuk was known as the black sheep in his family, he could justify himself with going through a rebellious face, but who is he trying to cheat? He was always that way. At the sweet age of 4 years old Donghyuk thought it was a good idea to make his staircase into a slide and to charge candies to his brothers for it, which ended with one in of his brothers in the hospital with a broken arm.

And him? He didn’t throw himself, he wasn’t that dumb.

By the time, he was a teenager he had already tricked his parents so many times and played with his brothers a few times more. He grew used to being tricky, to be grounded. He tried to change so many times but he never could quiet down his eager for mischief.

He didn’t do well in school, he was always between the ones who approved and the failed ones, he didn’t like studying, and at some point, his parents felt that they lost a battle. He wasn’t a bad kid in school, he never bullied someone (ok, maybe one kid in 5th grade, but in Donghyuk’s mind that kid deserve it), he only liked to play games on them. His friends were always a little bit scared of what he was capable of.

What most of the people that knew him didn’t know was that if given the possibility he would like to be more… normal. He noticed how everybody’s eyes looked at him, waiting for him to do something, and full of disappointment when he already has done it. Every day after going to bed he felt bad about it. He never says a word about it though, for him, it was embarrassing.  

 

His mother had the bad habit of comparing his behavior with other kids who lived close by. He thought at some point he’ll grew used to it, but in the meantime, every time it happened his face turned red with a mix of embarrassment and anger.

His mother loved to compare him with Mark, one of his neighbor who also went to the same school as him. Mark was one year older than him, but his way of acting made him look a little bit older. Mark was good at studying and even though he looked like he was spacing out most of the time, he was always paying attention, he was caring. He even took care of Donghyuk when the boy broke one of his legs playing in the school emergency stairs. Mark was so good in so many aspects that every time his name leaved his mother’s mouth he felt his stomach twist in anger.

But the truth was he couldn’t hate the boy even if he wanted to.

When his mother started the comparison he usually went to his room to cry, he was sensitive to those kinds of words so he always ended up locked in his room. He did it once Mark’s family was having dinner with them, his mother and Mark’s mother started to talk how good Mark was and “you should all learn from him”, he got tired of it after some minutes so he left the room claiming that he suddenly felt sick. Mark followed him quietly, only when he tried to close his bedroom door he noticed the other’s presence.

“I’m sorry”

Mark’s words were absorbed by the darkness of Donghyuk’s room. He only cried silently waiting for the sadness to go.

 

The thing was that Mark was his friend (I told you the kid was good), he was always by Donghyuk’s side giving a word of advice, even if Donghyuk never followed them. Mark was perfect in Donghyuk’s eyes and it didn’t take him long to realize he had a little crush.

He was fourteen when he discovered watching a little bit longer the older boy, watching him smile made him feel weird inside, like a good weird, his touches felt different in his skin, like they would leave a trace underneath.

He told his brother about it, in tears. He was so scared of finding out another weird thing about him. Dongyoung was going to tease him for having a crush on Mark, but after realizing how bad was his brother he took him in his arms and told him that everything was going to be alright. He didn’t tell anyone else, his other brother was two years younger than him, and he loved him, but kids tend to forget they shouldn’t tell certain things to their parents.

 

Dongyoung came out to him two days after, telling him how sorry he was because he knew it wasn’t going to be easy.

 

 

He never expected to be bullied, because he was the funny kid, and the funny kid had a sort of immunity against bullies. But it still happened.

At the beginning, he didn’t put much attention, a push or two from one of older guys, he always thought of them as an accident. When the pushes began to get more powerful to the point he always ended up in the floor, he didn’t know what to do, the other kids laughed at him, but it wasn’t because he was being funny, they were making fun of him.

Mark was there for him. He tried to protect him when his friends couldn’t, because let’s be honest, Jeno and Jaemin were the softest sixteen-year-old that he knew. Mark was there, because it the bullying came mostly from his classmates, who one day decided to pick on Donghyuk.

 

Donghyuk changed after that, he stopped making jokes, he stopped going out of his classroom. He didn’t tell Mark that the bullies were always waiting for him, sending him notes with the word “Faggot” on it. He didn’t want to get his friends in trouble because of him.

 

Dongyoung was worried, he even asked him if he needed take time from school because he was so ready to take his little brother under his wing. Donghyuk always answered laughing and asking him when he was going back home.

 

 

 

 

The first time he kissed someone was during a school trip, they were playing games in the night and someone though it would be a good idea to play with a bottle. The bottle chose him only once, and a girl he barely talked to, after him. She gave him a small peck. He told himself at night that that kiss wasn’t going to count if somebody asked.

 

Two months later his brother told him he was dating someone; his brother was so excited that Donghyuk could only dream to ever feel like that. Dongyoung was happy enough to tell him he was considering the possibility to tell his parents about it, after that Donghyuk became quiet, the anxiety consumed his body while he tried to not let his brother know. His brother asked him how was everything with Mark going.

“He spends every possible minute of school studying, I don’t want to be in last grade.”

Dongyoung laughed aloud over the phone. He told him he should bring Mark pastries and stuff to eat while he was studying. Donghyuk thought it wasn’t a bad idea.

 

 

That’s why he decided to learn to cook. He started with something simple; Kimbap. With his mother guidance, he completed two rolls of tuna kimbap to give Mark.

 

“Is it poisoned?” Mark said between laughs, Donghyuk pouted hiding his face behind his arms. Mark started eating the cleanly cut kimbap with his hands. “It’s good, thank you, Donghyuk-ie.” Donghyuk didn’t raise his head, he didn’t find strength to do so. His body became jelly and he felt his face in heat. “It is really good, Donghyuk-ah, are you not going to eat?”

“No, I already ate.” He answered lifting his head a bit, just enough to see Mark eating while taking notes from a book he was reading. “When is the test?”

“In a month, I think I finished for today, wanna hang out?” He said smiling.

 

Donghyuk nodded standing up, he grabbed his back and the remaining kimbap to save it in his bag. They walked alongside to the main street closer to their school. The waited for a bus to take them home, Mark offered his house to watch movies while Donghyuk parents were still at work.

“How’s school going?”

“Good.” He said, not looking at Mark, watching how the landscape changed. He felt how Mark moved closer to him in his seat. Mark was looking at him directly, Donghyuk didn’t want to turn.

“And home?”

“Mom has been going nonstop about your university entrance exam.”

“Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t have half of your grades so it’s obvious she’s doing it on purpose, I can’t even dream to get in the same university as you”

“And do you want to?”

“Be in the same university? I don’t know, I don’t even know if I want keep studying.”

Mark laughed standing up. They got down for the bus and walked in silence till Mark’s place. Donghyuk waited in the older’ room for Mark to get them something to drink, he put the last of the Fast and Furious movie to play. Donghyuk was about to fell asleep when he felt Mark’s hand in his. He looked at the boy eyes wide open, and Mark giving the same look at him.

“Sorry.” Was the only thing that went out from Mark’s mouth before closing the distance between their lips. Donghyuk tried to escape to the kiss at first, but then he felt the other’s lips moving against him and he couldn’t resist.

What was happening? Why was Mark kissing him? Suddenly the room started to turn around and he couldn’t keep the rhythm, the movie was ending and he didn’t want to open his eyes and face his friend, he grabbed his face in his hands feeling dizzy out of nowhere, Mark put a hand on his shoulder and he forgot how to breath. That’s the last thing he recalls.

 

He knows it’s a little bit pathetic to pass out after your first kiss, but on his side, it wasn’t the kiss that made him pass out, it was a panic attack he had after it. When he woke up, he was in his room. Mark by his side taking his hand, apparently, the boy carried him to his place when it was late and dark outside. He moved the boy to make him sleep in his bed. Mark barely opened his eyes before accommodating himself spooning the younger, Donghyuk felt the heat irradiating from Mark’s body, it felt nice not to be cold for the first time in a while.

 

 

Two months later he was woken up by the screams, he left his room quietly going down the stairs trying to not make a sound. In the living was brother crying and his mother crying too, he didn’t understand what they were saying, it was too loud, and he was still sleepy. When he tried to focus in what they were talking about he saw someone outside through the window, it was Mark’s older brother, he looked conflicted.

He didn’t hear the end of the discussion, he only saw his brother take his bag and leave the house, that’s when he realized.

 

He never ran so fast in his life.

 

He heard his parents call his name from the front door but he just kept screaming for his brother.

 

When he reached where his brother was, just in front of Mark’s house, he didn’t ask anything and hugged him crying.

“Donghyuk, calm down, Donghyuk…” Dongyoung called his name in the sweetest voice, he felt the hand of Taeyong in his head also, trying to calm him.

 

Mark was out with a glass of water after a couple of minutes, he saw them through the windows. He was sitting in Taeyong’s car in the backseats with his brother, Mark used de copilot seat while handing him the glass. Donghyuk tried to not look directly at them, not because he didn’t want to see Mark’s face, but because they hadn’t talked after the kiss.

 

That morning he woke up alone. No notes on his bedside table, not on his desk, not even on his phone. He decided that if things between them were going to be like this, so be it. He went back on full mischievous mood at school, he locked some classmates “accidentally” in the shower rooms. He was accused of organizing the classroom backwards, changing his classmates notes from their desk, and last but not least, not paying attention in class (only because it was Mark’s class physical education time, and he never lost the opportunity to see Mark in those ridiculous shorts).

He got detention so many times that the teacher who usually took care of the troublesome kids became his friend, he jokingly said good bye every day with a “see you tomorrow”.

During all that time he avoided Mark, but he still left him food on his desk every morning. He woke up extra early just to get to school before anybody else. Which also made him fall asleep more than once during the first period, he got detention for it the first week, but when it became a usual thing, his teachers told him to see a doctor because he might be a little bit anemic.

He was only tired. At home, his mother didn’t stop her babbling about Mark future, he even screamed at her to adopt him at some point. He left the house that night and slept at Jeno’s place. The day after his mother went to his school to pick him up, she told him she was sorry with a plate of teokbokki in between them.

He day dreamed every day of their inexistent relationship, reliving the kiss in his dreams.

It scared him, to be that vulnerable because of one boy.

He needed to misbehave more to forget those feelings.

 

 

 

 

 

He grabbed the glass of water mumbling a thank you. Dongyoung was falling asleep by his side. Mark grabbed his hand with delicacy and smiled. “It’s good to see you.”

“Yeah, me too…”

 

“Hey, Mark, mom wants to talk you about something” Mark exited the doing a high five with his older brother. Donghyuk followed with his eyes till he was unable to see him. Taeyong got sit in the car in the pilot seat, he looked back in an uncomfortable position. “How are you, Donghyuk-ie?”

“I’m better now” Donghyuk smiled, he recalled when he was younger and even though Dongyoung got mad at him for whatever the reason was, Taeyong was always the one who mediate between them. “What are you guys going to go now? Mum was crazy back there”

“We’ll wait ‘till she calms down… in the meantime, we’re going to enjoy our summer vacation.” Taeyong said ruffling Donghyuk’s hair. “Want to join us? Mark’s coming with us…”

“I don’t think mum would let me”

“Ask dad, he knew from a long time ago I’m dating Taeyong, he was cool about it.” Dongyoung said sitting in a better position. “Ask him and if he says yes we’ll come for you in the morning of the day after, before mum wakes up.”

“Ok, I’ll try.”

 

 

 

Two days after, and a tower of pancakes for his dad as bribery, he was waiting outside his car for Taeyong to pick him up. When he arrived Donghyuk was almost falling asleep against a tree. Taeyong greeted him with a hug taking his bag to throw it to back seats. He explained briefly that the rest were sleeping and couldn’t wake them to make him go with him. He turned on the radio, while Donghyuk fell asleep.

The trip to the beach was short and when Donghyuk got in the house greeted by the smell of breakfast. His brother was making some oatmeal for them while Mark was watching him, looking completely amazed by it. They got ready to have breakfast faster, and ate slow enjoying each other’s company.

 

“This was Taeyong’s and my room when we were little.” Said Mark, sitting on the lower bunk bed, he recalled the two boys disappearing during summer time. “This was also my dad’s room when he was little.”

“How have you been?” Donghyuk said sitting beside him, after the food he was tired, he heard the sea from far away.

“Not good, actually”. Said the older boy looking at his hands. “I didn’t take the test at the end”

“EH? What? Why?” Donghyuk was surprised, his friend was the most responsible person he’d ever known. His image of the perfect boy destroyed a bit, but instead of feeling disappointed, he liked that. It made Mark closer to him.

“I got a panic attack on the entrance. They took me to a hospital to calm me.” At this Donghyuk grabbed his arm lightly. What was he supposed to say? He became quiet for a while, he took one of Mark’s hand trying to calm him with that. “But it’s ok. I think.” Mark interlaced his fingers.

Donghyuk smiled at him letting his body fall in the bed. “Look at the bright side, now you can help me study for my test.”

Mark threw his body above him making him ticklish on his side. Donghyuk laughed loudly which made Mark laugh more. They were semi fighting until they got tired and Mark snuggled up above him. Like a puppy, he though, scratching lightly under the older chin.

“I was going to help you either way.” Mark said looking at him directly. Donghyuk suddenly felt nervous, the look on Mark’s eyes was too intense. “I’m sorry for not talking to you during this months, it’s been crazy.”

“I know.” He said rearranging Mark’s hair. Mark gently caressed Donghyuk cheeks. Cheeks becoming red in the spot. “I like you, a lot.” Donghyuk blurted out, nervous of their intimacy.

“I know.” Mark laughed softly, kissing his cheek. “Me too.” He said before kissing him, Donghyuk hugged him by his neck, Mark grabbed his face with tenderness.

 

“Hey, boys, leave something for the rest of the summer.” It was Taeyong’s voice from the door of the room.

“HEY, DON’T DO ANYTHING TO MY BROTHER, HE’S STILL A BABY!” Dongyoung screamed from the kitchen. He went running to the room and saw the two embarrassed teenagers sitting beside each other, trying to hide themselves.

“Shut up.” Was the only thing Donghyuk could say at that.

 

 

Donghyuk was happy the rest of the summer, the days were spent between sleeping and going to the beach (and sleeping there), playing in sea for a bit, and long movie nights, with lots of chips eaten. One night, after playing in the sea the whole afternoon, he was watching how his arms became tanner. Mark was by his side, playing with Donghyuk’s hair tips. He looked at their skin tone difference, Mark was less paler than he was before he the summer started, Mark muted something against his shoulder, something that sounded like _beautiful._ He hummed a song.

 

“Hey, when we go back, I’m going to tell my parents about us.” Donghyuk said looking at the ceiling.

“Are you sure?” Mark said looking at his face directly. “I heard from my brother that things aren’t well between your parents, and Dongyoung for their relationship.”

“Yeah, but… my mom has always been weird, and I got to tell her, her perfect Mark likes to kiss his horrible son”

Mark laughed for a bit, watching amused the witty look on Donghyuk’s eyes. “Don’t treat yourself like that, you’re the best.”

“You’re only saying because you’re too biased.”

“A little.”

 

 

After going back, he spent his days trying to adjust to the high school schedule again. Going to Mark’s house after classes to study, and steal kisses in between lessons, then go back to his room waiting for the next day to come. He didn’t tell his mother right away, he waited for a month before telling his dad first.

His reaction was funny, he told him he already knew it and was waiting for him to come to him.

 

During his last year of school a lot of stuff happened. He somehow became a good example for his younger brother, he stopped joking in class and started to pay attention. His parents parted ways and he told his mom about dating Mark, she didn’t tell him anything, and acted like he was straight. He now liked to play jokes on Mark, whom had a lovely heart because he accepted all the jokes with a smile, knowing that Donghyuk was always going to be playful, and if you asked him, he wouldn’t change that for anything in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comment are highly appreciated


End file.
